Talk:Antarean
Necessity I've known we've squashed several articles of this ilk, like Regalian, and at best this could be a disambiguation page, but technically shouldn't be either. This is simply creating a false entity. --Alan (talk) 20:44, February 25, 2019 (UTC) :I agree. -- Renegade54 (talk) 22:06, February 25, 2019 (UTC) ::Antarean brandy and Antarean glow water are both Antarean drinks. The word "Antarean" is used twice. And even if it was only used once, wouldn't once be enough?--Noah Tall (talk) 13:49, February 26, 2019 (UTC) As I said, not to establish a new and false entity. It could just as well be a reference to a source planet, a city, etc, just as much as if it were a people. None of which were stated, none of which can be proven, none of which should be established as such. Again, refer to Regalian/Talk:Regalian. --Alan (talk) 13:56, February 26, 2019 (UTC) ::Agree to disagree I guess. The thing is, we know that Antarean brandy and Antarean glow water originate from just as much as we know that Saurian brandy was brewed by the Saurian people. I'm pretty sure that there hasn't actually been a canon statement that connected Saurian brandy to the species of humanoid lizards. Now if you're saying that the word "Antarean" might mean something other than or Antares sector; such as "Antarean City" or some other location more specific in Antares or in a place that has the same name...my thing is...that's just speculation, and in any case, it still points to the star Antares itself. Antarean is a word used in Star Trek, and whether or not the brandy and glow water are meant to refer to the same "Antarean" or not, they still refer to it. We should have it here. If you make it a disambiguation page like the other one you mentioned that's fine with me, because at least we acknowledge it's use in Star Trek that way. ::--Noah Tall (talk) 18:34, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :: EDIT: Just made a revision too. --Noah Tall (talk) 18:37, February 26, 2019 (UTC) But the fact of the matter is, when was it stated that those things were for sure from the specified "star" or "sector", and if we know that with certainty, then why are you still speculating in the article ("...that was possibly used to describe...")? There is no straight line that can be drawn from "Antarean" to any one specific people or place in canon. --Alan (talk) 18:57, February 26, 2019 (UTC) ::When was it stated that Saurians brewed Saurian brandy? The fact is that the word Antarean is a real word in Star Trek, which means something. What exactly it means is barely speculative. We say Saurians make Saurian brandy because it's called Saurian brandy...good enough reason for me. Besides as I said, the revision really tells it pretty straight: it points to the Antares star and sector as the most likely source, nothing more. ::--Noah Tall (talk) 20:46, February 26, 2019 (UTC) :::@ Noah, the picture you're presenting is complicated by the fact that we also have Antarans. Which of the two are so obviously supposed to be from Antares, Antarans or the Antar''e''an stuff? -- Capricorn (talk) 21:16, February 26, 2019 (UTC) A conclusion or a line can be drawn from to Saurian brandy because Saurians exist, is it speculation, a forgone conclusion or common sense? Who can say. However, creating this article about Antareans doesn't magically make them exists. Reverse engineering such things has been out of the picture for quite some time. --Alan (talk) 21:36, February 26, 2019 (UTC)